Darling
by Hecateslover
Summary: Harry/Oliver, Set after the War. Harry has been raising Teddy on his own, while Oliver is wanting to retire from Quidditch, and do something else with his life. Just a One-Shot. Rated M, just in case. COMPLETE


Darling

HP/Oliver Wood

Post War

x-x-x

Harry watched his Godson play in the yard, standing by the window. The little boy was bouncing and laughing through the field of wildflowers and long blades of grass, chasing after his pet cat, Ranger. The floo flared, and Harry turned, smiling as he saw Ron.

"Hey mate."

"Hey Ron. You're here a bit early."

Ron grinned widely, and threw two tickets onto the kitchen table. "You and me mate, we're going to the national Finals!"

Harry gasped, grabbing the tickets. "What? How did you-"

"Ginny."

Harry's bright smile faded, and he handed the tickets back to Ron. "They made the finals?"

"Yeah." Ron sighed. "Look, you're going to have to face her sooner or later."

Harry turned away, and walked to the stove. "After what she did, I don't ever want to see her again."

Ron sighed. "Look, Harry, we all know what she did to you was crappy, but you can't just...hide out here anymore."

"I'm not hiding out. I've been busy." Harry said, stirring the sauce in the pot.

"You've been 'busy' for three years. Doing what?"

"Taking care of Teddy. Cooking, cleaning. Writing. That sort of thing."

Ron sighed. "I still wish you'd-"

"Ron...I can't."

"Please. For me. You never know, you might actually have fun."

Harry glanced out the window. "...okay. But I'm going to get a ticket for Teddy too. He'd throw a fit if we went to a game without him."

Ron smiled brightly at this. Then Teddy slammed the door open. "Uncle Ron!" The little boy threw himself onto Ron. The tall red head picked him up, laughing.

x-x-x

Harry was standing in the Quidditch box, with Ron at his side. Hermione was spending the day with Fleur and Victore for a girl's day. She wasn't really into Quidditch like the boys were, and left them at it. Teddy was bouncing up and down in excitement as the players flew by them. They were blurs- they flew fast.

It was the English National team against the Greeks. The Greeks had been on a winning streak for the past couple of years. However, it looked like this game would be close. Ginny, who was normally Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, had been recruited for the National Team that year. She stood out on the field easily with her flaming hair, and great body. Of course...she attracted all sorts of attention off the field as well. It didn't hurt that Harry's old friend Oliver Wood was on the team as well. Oliver had achieved great notoriety, first with Puddlemere United, and now with the National team.

Teddy's hair turned bright green as the two seekers suddenly dived. "Oh! Oh! Harry, they're gonna catch the snitch! I know it, this time!"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just a ruse- see?" He motioned to Ginny, who was pulling up slightly. He'd taught her that move, years ago. He winced as he realized that the Greek Seeker was about to crash. The man steadied his broom, and just barely managed to pull out of the dive in time. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to watch them play.

"That was a pretty good dive, eh Harry?" Ron said, seeing his face.

"Yeah."

"After the game, Ginny invited us for some drinks...er..."

Harry squeezed Teddy's shoulder. "Nah, I'll get this one home after the game is over. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be."

"Hey Daddy, do you think we could get Wood's autograph after the game?" Teddy asked excitedly. Harry chuckled.

"I don't see why not. Hopefully he won't be too roughed up." Oliver had gotten bungled up quite a bit in the game, but managed to keep going.

Ron laughed at this. The game continued on for another half hour. The Greeks won, but Ginny still managed to catch the snitch.

"C'mon Ted, let's catch him before he leaves." Harry murmured, and waved goodbye to Ron. He grabbed a hold of his Godson, and popped away. They reappeared not too far away from the Quidditch Dressing room. Many people were there already, and the press were taking pictures of the team as they came out of the field. Harry hoisted his Godson up on his shoulders.

"There he is!" Teddy cried, and Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

"Mr. Wood! Mr. Wood!" Teddy cried, waving his cap about. "Can you sign my hat?"

Oliver glanced Teddy's way, and his eyes fell to Harry. He stopped scowling, and gave a slight nod. He took the hat from Teddy, and began to write.

"To Teddy, my favorite Fan- Oliver Wood." The man said, and the boy gasped.

"You know my name! Daddy, he knows my name!"

Harry shared a smile with Oliver, ignoring all the press around them. Teddy pulled his cap on, sporting a wide grin.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Oliver. How are things?"

The man made a face. "Busy. But now that we lost the game...I suppose our season is over."

"I think you're the bestest Keeper ever, Mr. Wood! Even Daddy thinks so!" Teddy cried, making Harry wince as the child leant over his head, hurting his neck. He felt himself blushing at Oliver's look.

"Well, I always said that Harry should have tried out for seeker as well...but I suppose he gets enough press." Oliver shook his hand, and a few more cameras went off. He looked at Harry. "Say-"

"Well, hello Harry."

Harry's face went stony as he saw Ginny approaching. "Ginny."

The press went crazy, flashing lots of pictures of her. She tossed the snitch to Teddy, winking at Harry. "There you go, Teddy. Hey Harry, think we could get together for drinks?"

"Uh..."

Oliver cut in. "Actually, Harry and I were going to get together for drinking. Sorry, Gin."

Harry was grateful to the man. He didn't glance Ginny's way as she went to the locker room, waving gleefully to the press.

"Thanks."

"It is okay. I understand." Oliver murmured.

Harry winced. "Well, Teddy should be getting to bed...it'll take a while, after all the excitement of today."

"Mind if I come with?"

"...but...what about?"

Oliver shook his head, waving it off. His infectious grin reminded Harry of old Hogwart's games. Harry smiled. "Alright."

After waiting for Oliver to get cleaned up, they apparated to Harry's cottage.

The man glanced around. "This is a nice place."

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable- I might be a while with this one."

"I can't believe you're here!" Teddy exclaimed, looking at Oliver with starry eyes. Oliver smiled slightly, glancing at Harry. The boy grabbed his hand and tugged him to his room. "You have to see my room! I've got posters of you!"

Harry finally dragged Teddy away and helped him get ready for bed. It took a while, but the little boy was settled in for the night. Oliver sat in front of the fireplace, staring into it thoughtfully.

Harry flopped onto the sofa next to him. "Today was a long day."

"Yes." Oliver said quietly.

"Sorry about Teddy, he just gets so..."

"It's okay." The man said, and leant back into the sofa. He sighed. "Today was my last game."

"What?" Harry gasped. "You're retiring? But you've got years-"

Oliver shook his head. "I told my manager at the beginning of the season that this year was my last year. I told no one else, knowing what sort of press I would get. I had hoped to win another Cup, but...it's alright."

"But...why? You're still in good shape, and you're amazing-" Harry blushed at this. "Sorry, I must sound like all of your fans."

Oliver gave a slight shrug. "It is alright. It's more about the press. I can't...stand it anymore. No privacy. You understand, yeah? I just want to play quidditch and not bother with all that other crap."

Harry nodded- he probably understood more than anyone. "Yeah. I do. That's why I live all the way out here." He motioned to the cottage.

"I am retiring from quidditch, but I have always dreamed of...well, you will think it is silly."

Harry gave him a small smile. "I won't laugh, I promise."

Oliver sighed, running a hand through his sandy curls. "I am just...wanting to go home, where it is quiet. With the games, I am traveling all the time, no time for myself. Mum and Dad are happy for my success, but...all of this doesn't make me happy anymore."

"...oh."

"There is a girl, that they are wanting me to marry, but..." He made a face.

Harry smiled. "I understand."

"I know." Oliver gave him a long look. "And...I am wanting to do something else now. Just go home, where it's quiet, hang out with friends, and...I don't know...maybe start a garden."

Harry snickered at this, trying to imagine Oliver in the garden. The man saw it. "What? You don't think I'm good with plants? I made top marks in herbology-"

"I didn't say you couldn't." Harry said quietly, putting his hand on Oliver's arm. "I more than anyone knows what it's like to want peace and quiet. People expected me to be an Auror and work for the Ministry, maybe even marry Ginny..." Harry made a face. "I didn't want that."

"You're happy now, right?"

Harry looked away, frowning slightly. "...yes."

"You don't sound very sure."

Harry sighed. "I isolated myself after the war. For a while, I didn't even talk to my friends. I concentrated on taking care of Teddy. I talk to my friends every so often now, but they have their own lives. Ron and Hermione are going to get married, and everyone's having kids..."

"You're...lonely?"

Harry gave a slight shrug, feeling a bit embarrassed about where this conversation was heading. "Sometimes I'd like someone to talk to besides Teddy."

They shared a look, and Oliver gave him a small smile. "Have you ever had someone cook for you, Harry?"

"What? Well..."

"I'll cook for you. You can come to my apartment in London. Teddy will be invited too."

"...I don't know..."

"To celebrate my retirement. Please."

Harry sighed. When put that way... "Okay." He glanced at the kitchen. "Well, now that you are here...are you hungry? I'm sure you're ravenous after that long game..."

Oliver grinned. "You cook as well?"

Harry stood, and headed towards the kitchen. "Yes. I can make a lot of dishes, but lately it's been rather limited...Teddy is a bit picky."

Harry began to put things together, while Oliver set the table and watched him cook.

"You have any Firewhiskey or anything?"

"Oh, no, I don't keep anything alcoholic here. We have butterbeer, pumpkin juice, apple, orange..."

"Butterbeer it is, then."

Harry turned back to the stove, concentrating on simmering the chicken. He was happy to be able to cook for someone who wasn't as picky as Teddy. He heard Oliver start to hum, and he found himself smiling. He glanced over as the man opened two butterbeer bottles, and poured them into glasses. Harry chuckled.

"We're going all out, are we? I don't think I've ever used those glasses before."

Oliver set about making a salad, and Harry added some pasta on the stove, along with some vegetables. Not too much later, the two of them sat down at the table. Harry looked at the table, and shook his head. With the fancy dishes and everything- this looked more formal than he'd ever seen in a long time. He was used to plastic cutlery and paper dishes, with crazy straws and the like- it was a nice change.

His eyes met Oliver's, and he was taken aback by the man's look.

"You've changed." Oliver said. "You seem...more relaxed now. You were so...angry. So tense."

"I had alot to worry about." Harry murmured, and the two of them began to eat.

"But now the war is over, and everyone is moving on."

"...yes." Harry said quietly, taking a bite.

"You're taller than I remembered."

Harry laughed. "But I'm still no where as tall as you. You also haven't seen me in years."

"Your hair is longer as well. It looks good on you."

Harry found himself blushing, fiddling with the food on his plate.

They talked about Hogwarts, Teddy, their old professors, and old friends.

"...This is nice. Being able to talk to someone without the conversation going straight to quidditch."

Harry smiled. "I agree. I get enough of the Quidditch talk from Ron."

They shared a long look, and Harry watched Oliver take a sip of his drink. Harry found himself blushing once more, looking away. "You know, I might have a bottle of Elf-made wine in the cellar. Let me go see." He stood, and went into the pantry, and down the stairs.

He searched the shelves there, pushing aside boxes and such, smiling as he pulled out the wine. He'd gotten it from Hermione when he moved into the house. Harry lingered there, thinking about the man upstairs. Harry hadn't felt so close to anyone since...Ginny. With it, it was an obsessive love, full of physical passion and lust- this was quieter, this was...nice. Calm. Harry felt nervous- more than he had in ages. Why was he feeling this way?

He felt as though he could talk to Oliver all night, and he couldn't help but stare at his hands, his arms, his mouth.

Harry went up the stairs slowly, cradling the bottle in his hands carefully. It didn't hurt that Teddy was crazy about him either. He got the feeling that Oliver would get along with him... and he definitely was not out for Harry's fame. He didn't want attention, unlike...her.

He closed the pantry door behind him, stopping short as he saw Oliver there, standing by the table. He'd gotten a bit more comfortable- his shirt unbuttoned slightly, his shoes were off. He was smiling at Harry, arms cross over his chest. His light shirt set off his tanned skin perfectly.

Feeling terribly nervous, Harry handed over the bottle silently. Oliver looked at the label. "Oh my, this is quite the drink. Are you sure you don't want to save this?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't have anyone else to share it with."

Oliver gave him a sad smile, and popped the bottle. He poured, and they drank. They took their drinks to the sitting room, and sat by the fire once more.

"Tell me what happened with Ginny. The truth. Not the crap they said in the newspapers."

Harry made a face, and took a long drink of his wine. It was terribly good. He curled his feet underneath himself. "Well, we got together at Hogwarts. I broke up with her because of the war. Afterwords...it seemed like everyone expected us to get together again, so we did. Then...things got complicated, quickly. I was all for living at my old place, Grimmauld Place, and taking care of Teddy. Ginny wanted to go out to parties, she loved being in the newspapers.

When I found out that she was talking to Andromeda, Teddy's Grandmother, about her taking him back, I broke up with her."

Oliver's eyes widened at this.

Harry sighed. "Andy and I got on pretty well, but she wasn't up to taking care of anyone after her husband, daughter, and son-in-law died. And...and I really wanted to take care of Teddy. To top it all off, Ginny nagged constantly about me going to work at the Ministry, or going for quidditch... after we broke it off, she started flying for the Harpies. We saw each other once in a while, her saying that she missed me, and...everything."

"And she lied. She cheated."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. She did."

Oliver shook his head. "I never understood why people would do things like that."

"Me either." Harry said quietly.

Oliver made a face. "My first lover was like that. I had just made it to Puddlemere. He went behind my back, telling rival teams about our practices and such. I was totally pissed."

"Oh."

Harry stared at the man. Oliver was gay?

"I didn't know you were gay."

Oliver gave him a small smile. "People don't know. Because of that...I haven't...been with a lot of guys."

"Me either." Harry confessed. "Only Ginny."

Oliver looked at him in surprise. "You've not been with anyone since her?"

Harry looked down, shaking his head. "No. I...I never found anyone that...I could trust."

"But you're still attracted though, right?"

Harry blushed at this. "I don't get out often." His eyes flicked to Oliver's, and he realized that the other man had moved a bit closer.

"You should have tons of guys after you. You're beautiful."

Harry laughed softly, covering his face with one hand. "Want another?" The bottle was half empty, but Harry found himself still nervous. But he felt warm and dizzy too, and he wasn't sure if that was just the alcohol.

"No." Oliver set his glass on the table, and took Harry's from him as well.

"Hey-" Oliver took Harry's hands into his own.

"I wanted to take this slow, but you're making it very hard on me. I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you this afternoon." The man drew nearer.

Harry swallowed thickly, leaning in a bit. "Really?"

The man gave a slight nod, and their lips connected. Their kiss was light at first, chaste and teasing. Harry found himself wrapping his arms around Oliver's shoulders, their kiss deepening. He felt hands slide down his back, pulling him close.

Harry pulled away first, panting for breath, only for Oliver to continue kissing down his neck. Harry groaned slightly as Oliver's hand palmed the front of his trousers.

"Bedroom?"

Harry motioned to a door, and gasped as Oliver picked him up, and carried him there.

They stopped short as they heard a shuffling, and Teddy's door opened. Harry was set down quickly. Teddy looked up at them sleepily.

"Daddy...are you having a bad dream? I thought I heard something."

"No Teddy." Harry said, ushering the child back into his room. "No, I'm not. Why don't you go back to sleep, okay?"

Teddy nodded, rolling over, hugging his stuffed purple wolf. Harry breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. They couldn't rush into this. He had to think about Teddy. He left Teddy's room, closing the door behind him quietly.

He frowned, and saw Oliver putting his shoes on. The man gave him a small smile.

"He asleep?"

Harry nodded. Oliver approached him, and ran a hand over his cheek. His hand was large, his fingers calloused and blunt, but Harry found himself leaning into it all the same. "I had fun tonight. We'll get together next week. Tuesday night good?"

Harry gave him a mute nod, leaning his head on a broad shoulder. Hands slid up and down his back comfortingly.

"What does Teddy like to eat?"

"Macaroni and cheese. Chicken Fingers. Pickles. Oh, he likes spaghetti too." Harry said absently, not wanting to let go of the other man. It had been so long... when was the last time he'd felt this good?

"Alright then. I'll make spaghetti. Six O' clock. I will send you my address in the post- I am under the Fidelis. Keeps all the mad fans away." Oliver joked.

Harry nodded, and tilted his head up. Oliver brushed his thumb against Harry's lips, making him smile. They kissed once more.

x-x-x

I almost never do one shots, but I could stop this here. What do you think? Vote on if this should be continued, and if so, what should be included in the story.

Love, Hecateslover


End file.
